Dating my date?
by Smile.Laugh.Shine
Summary: Sonny finds out that Chad is cheating on her, and starts ignoring him. How does it all end?
1. Chapter 1

**I have started enjoying short chapters like these…: D Typical for me, instead on updating the other two stories, I am writing a new one….great. *sigh* But I promise I'll update this one more often. ;)**

**Right, thank you so much to all the people who reviewed my other stories; this will be dedicated to them. This will be a multi-short-chaptered fic. :) please R&R**

**Oh, and DISCLAIMER: I do not own SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Now, the actual chapter. **

"Sonny, Sicky Vicky in twenty," Marshall announced through the intercom.

I grinned to myself; I would be onstage in a couple of minutes with the latest Sicky Vicky episode, which I had created on my own, and Marshall considered it really good.

I regarded myself in the mirror one last time; wondering what else I needed to look perfect for the show. I had applied my makeup and I had gotten dressed in my stage clothes; my wig covering up my head.

I sighed, and got up at once, deciding that arriving a little earlier than needed would be just fine.

I dashed out the room and made my way through the crowd of people, trying to reach my cast. I stopped going at once as I felt somebody tugging at my sleeve.

"Sonny, I have to talk to you," Zora urged, pulling me along after her.

"Zora, I've got Sicky Vicky to perform. I can't come," I protested, but she held on tightly.

She pulled me into the prop house and pushed me on the couch in between Nico and Grady, as she remained in an upright position.

"This can't wait, Sonny. We have to tell you something really important," she murmured, rubbing her hands together.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning, growing a little impatient due to the lack of time, but I was interrupted by the melody of the voice of my favorite person in the world.

"How's m'lady?" Chad asked, bursting into the room with a huge grin flashed upon his face.

I responded in the same way, and jumped to greet him with a hug. He cuddled me to his chest, and placed his head on mine, careful not to press it with his.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, waving to the others and giving them a glance which pleaded apology, as he led me out the room.

"Isn't m'lady supposed to perform?" he questioned, arching his eyebrows.

"Aw, Chad, you came to see me on stage," I realized, chuckling.

"Yeah, I cancelled everything that I had planned for the moment," he whispered.

I looked up in his blue eyes, ready to get dizzy due to their beauty, and ran my fingers through his messy hair, beaming. I lost conscience for a second as our stares met, but his palm rubbing my cheek snapped me back to reality.

"I have to go perform, Chad," I reminded both of us, as I broke apart from the embrace, earning a frown from him, as to show me how revolting the idea of me leaving was to him.

I grinned, and with a light kiss planted on his soft lips, I ran to the backstage, where the others were waiting for me. I caught my breath as my heart fled and tried to breathe as I ran, closing my eyes to keep myself from stopping. I knew that I was very late, and I didn't want to disappoint everyone with my absence; that meant no show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Now that I come to look at this, I **do** realize that these chapters are too short. Oh, well, I am sorry about that…but I have just been sticking to the decision that all the chapters will be 500 words long. So, I don't really know what I should do. **

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance! **

**This chapter is dedicated to smile'ley, who is amazing and has awesome stories! :D **

**CHAPTER 2**

"How's m'lady after her amazing show?" he asked me, a grin plastered on his face as soon as I came into the backstage.

"I'm great, Chad. Everybody thinks it was a great success, and I'm really excited due to the fact that I haven't ever been applauded so enthusiastically before," I explained, slipping my arm around his waist.

"Well, you deserve it all," he whispered in my ear, placing my palm in his.

"Aw, Chad, thank you," I whispered back and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at me and let me know that he was supposed to leave, reminding me about our meeting at the cafeteria, for lunch. He kissed me goodbye lightly on the forehead and then winked at me as he walked away.

I gazed at the sight of him for a while, until I could no longer see his silhouette, and then I turned to head to the prop house, where I had left Zora and the boys waiting.

As soon as I entered the room, I saw the three of them sharing identical upright positions as they stared at me.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked particularly nobody, eyeing them weirdly.

"Sonny, we need to talk. Have a seat," Zora instructed and gestured for me to slump in the couch.

As soon as I had executed the request, the three of them gathered around me and bent over so that their faces were close enough so that whispering could be clearly heard.

"Ok, guys, you're scaring me now," I whimpered, frowning, making space for myself.

They backed away slightly but their eyes remained on my face as they continued to regard me.

"Sonny, we have bad news. Zora has been watching Chad for a while, and-"

"Why would you spy on Chad?" I demanded, glowering at her, revolted because of what I had just heard.

"I don't trust him enough, Sonny, and besides, turns out I was right to do this," she spat, pointing her index finger at me threateningly and scowling.

"What do you mean?" I snapped, suddenly irritated by their mysterious attitude and their hesitance.

"If you would listen, we could tell you," Nico retorted, glaring at me.

"All right, all right, sorry," I muttered, sinking my back into the cotton of the couch.

"Sonny, please do not get mad at us and believe us. Zora has all the proof necessary. It is obvious to us that your Mackenzie Falls boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper, is cheating on you," he murmured.

"What?" I almost barked, jumping off the couch so that I was in an upright position, my eyes wide and my jaw agape.

I tried to close my mouth, but it kept falling as my head tried to process what I had been told.

"I'm afraid it's true, Sonny," Zora insisted. "I, myself have seen him flirting with another girl," she told me.

"With who?" I managed to smother, between tears.

"Tawni Hart," she responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Ok, here is chapter three, using a door opening technique that I have seen in a movie… :D **

**Dedicated to: VeVe2491. : D thanks for your review and everything! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonny With A Chance  
**

"I don't want to believe you all before I see this myself," I snarled, but I felt myself choke on my own words to the end of the sentence.

"Well, in that case, follow me," Zora urged, mentioning that we all follow her towards Tawni's dressing room.

We tiptoed down the hall and found the door closed. I glanced in Zora's direction, wondering what we could do next, but she had already approached the door and was trying to open in using her own fingers.

"It's locked," she announced, but I caught no tone of disappointment in her voice, so I figured she was quite certain of what she was up to.

"Thankfully, the key is in the lock, so I can take it out easily," she explained, but the words did not spread away the fog from any of our mind's though, so we decided that we could wait patiently to see what she would do next.

She grabbed a newspaper off a sleeping man's lap and slowly pushed it in the room, under the door. Next, she pushed her finger through the hole in the door, and pushed the key so that it fell onto the newspaper. She then pulled the newspaper back towards her and picked up the key from it.

Smirking, she eyed us each, and then twisted the key into the door and when it was unlocked, she turned the handle and revealed the image of Chad, in the arms of Tawni, cuddling together on Tawni's makeup chair.

I gasped, chocking on air and almost swallowing my tongue as I bit my lip, to keep myself from bursting into the room and demanding that I find out what was going on.

But wasn't the whole situation as clear as a sunny sky, when there were no clouds and everything was bright? Only, this wasn't bright at all, I realized with a sob and quickly took off before any of the members of my cast could see tears.

As I reached a room, I hauled the door open and then slammed it back carelessly as I threw myself on the bed. When I was finally secluded, I let my tears flow out through my eyes, let them stream down my reddened cheeks. Shadows had appeared on my face, and my eyes were swollen, as I tried desperately to keep myself from sobbing.

I knew that I shouldn't have been doing this; crying was not the best solution for the situation that I found myself facing, yet I felt destroyed. Had a dagger been trying to hit me, but had only managed now? Had this dagger been Chad?

I couldn't describe the feeling that bolted through me at the abhorrent sight of Chad and Tawni together. I hadn't ever felt such hatred and fury inside me, yet the flames of anger towards them had spread the fire through my whole body.

I tried to stop weeping, but my heart had been shattered and I lost its pieces.

**Sorry if this wasn't interesting. I am going to update on Wednesday though: D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance! **

**Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, alerted, and added in their favorites list.**

**Dedicated to mrpuppy. Thanks for all your support and for writing such great stuff! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Sonny POV:**

I cried for endless hours, my eyes dismissing heavy tears that tickled my cheeks as they descended on them. I had come to understand that I was filled up with all the jealousy that I could take, but I was never going to admit that in front of the others. Let them wonder.

I wiped the tears away from my reddened face and waited for its color to change back into its usual pale one. I remembered about the date with Chad, but I couldn't care less about it at the moment. As if it actually mattered to him.

When I finally got up, the afternoon had silently worn into nighttime, unnoticed. I tiptoed out the room and towards the cafeteria, hoping that I could still catch something to eat. As I reached it though, I was more than happy to see that it was empty.

I took a seat at a table right next to the window so that I could stare outside as I ate. Just as I was about to get up and get my food, I felt a hand lightly placed on my shoulder.

"Hey, m'lady, how're you doing?" I heard the dreaded voice come from behind me. I turned to meet his gaze, and I felt that I was losing my conscience as I stared in his eyes. I shook my head fiercely at once to clear my head and get rid of the feeling that had overwhelmed me and got up, leaving the cafeteria without a word, feeling Chad's gaze upon my back.

As I reached the prop house, my stomach growling furiously, thankfully there was no sign of Tawni, so I could talk to the others.

"Sonny," Zora announced, stepping out of the sarcophagus and causing the boys' attention to be directed towards me.

"Finally," Grady commented, grinning at me.

"Don't worry, Sonny, we'll help you get your revenge. Tawni and Chad will wish that they had never met," Nico announced.

"Yeah, Sonny, we have been planning this the whole long period of time in which you were silently crying in the dressing room," Zora told me, flashing a smile full of pride at what she was going to announce me regarding the revenge.

"No, Zora, I really appreciate the fact that you guys are trying to help me, but I don't want to play revenge games on him now. I don't want him to know that I actually care," I muttered, pouting.

My phone suddenly announced me that I had a message, from Chad.

I didn't even bother to open it; it could be the cheesiest, most beautiful message ever, in which he was apologizing, but I couldn't care less. Instead, I snapped the phone closed and I tossed to Grady, who placed it on his table.

Was Chad really trying to test my limits? How much further than this did he really want to go? Did he really consider me that oblivious? No matter what he had written, I hated him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance...**

**Dedicated to MiiMyselfandTime, as I promised. She is a great person and author; thanks for all the support! **

**Chapter 5**

**Sonny POV**

I ignored Chad and Tawni for the rest of the week, avoiding being in the same places as they were; not looking in their direction and closing every time they would call. I couldn't stand the idea that Chad had broken my heart for her.

And I couldn't believe the fact that the Mackenzie falls loather would be with the main character and push his girlfriend aside. Didn't she know that I was with him? Didn't she remember that we were best friends?

I cried from time to time, and I would come to the rehearsals with swollen eyes and a red face, I would stay silent and only talk to the three people who had really been my true friends and who had helped me see the truth hidden behind all the lies that I had been given.

That was until, a couple of days later, after the two had gone on some more dates which had been watched by me, I sent Chad a message, telling him it was over. And then he had broken into my room, with tears blinding him, and had started shouting at me.

"Sonny, what is wrong?" he had begun, whining.

"What I am doing, Chad? After you lie to me about loving me and being with me, you start dating her and then send me a message saying that you're breaking up with me, then you continue to hang out with her, like nothing has ever happened, and you don't even care about me, like you're actually glad to have gotten rid of me, and now you come in my room and ask me what is wrong?" I snarled, getting up at once.

He had frozen. He was looking me in the eye, but I was sure that he was actually staring right through me, piercing me with his eyes. He breathed heavily for a few times, and put the phone on the sofa, so that I could see it.

It showed the message that I had sent him the other day, telling him about my feelings.

"Dearest Chad. I know that you have unofficially ended this relationship two days ago, but let me tell you that I can't believe this. Who are you? Who have you transformed into and where is the Chad who used to love me? Chad, our love used to be like a flower. First, it graduated, and then it blossomed, and then seemed to lighten up the world with its brightness. I am afraid, Chad, that now, it's dead. I am sorry. Sonny"

"Sonny, explain to me, please, what you mean," he snapped, glaring at me furiously.

"Really, Chad, really? As if you don't know," I responded, smirking.

He frowned at me and sighed, and then closed his eyes.

He looked deeply in my eyes, and I was surprised to see sincere regret behind them. Still. My heart ached at the thought that he had done this to me. I nodded slightly and then left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**:D A little fight between the two can't be that bad, right? Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance! **

**Dedicated to: **threewordseightletters. Thank you for your review! :)

**Chapter 6**

**Sonny POV**

I was slumped on the sofa in the prop house as I heard footsteps along the hallway.

"Sonny, I wanted to talk to you," Tawni told me matter-of-factly later on as she came in the dressing room.

I didn't even turn to look at her; I feared that I would start shouting.

"Go to Marshall and tell him there is no more Coco Moco Coco," she begged, and this time, irritated, I snapped my head in her direction, feeling that she had long ago crossed the bridge of my limits, and gone too far, and I wasn't quite sure where she was pushing me with it.

"What did you say? Tawni, do you really think I am stupid? How dare you use me like this; lie to me and then pretend that everything is alright, and make me do you favors?" I almost barked at her.

"Having temper problems, again, Sonny? Have you not been to that appointment I have made for you? And when have I ever in my life, lied to you?" she scoffed, playing with a few strands of hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and started humming.

_Humming. _She only did that when she was extremely happy or in love. I preferred to go by the first option this time, though I was aware of the fact that it was not so.

"You are unbelievable," I muttered, shaking my head from side to side, my hair whipping my cheeks due to the motion. I felt my face redden and I strained to control the anger that had burst to the surface and was slowly breaking through my imaginary shield.

"You know what?" I cried out at her. "I am taking my things and leaving, maybe moving in somewhere alone or with Zora, so you can have this whole dressing room to you and your boyfriend. If that's what you wanted to obtain, well, Tawni, know that you both have stabbed me right through the heart and I give up the friendship that I foolishly thought we had,"

"So you know about-"she began hesitantly, chewing at her nails involuntarily, but I cut her off, not willing to leave out any detail.

"Of course I do! Now tell me one thing. Do you always have to have everything for yourself? Do you really have to rule the world? This time, you bugged into my own private life and stole my boyfriend and I am not sure that I am alright about that!" I shouted and I stormed out the room irritated, grabbing a few of the stuff that I owned to prove that I was keeping my promise, throwing her a one last hateful glare as I left.

**Tawni's POV**

Biting my lower lip as an effect to my nervousness, I clutched the phone tightly and dialed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation on the phone. Who is it?" I heard the sound of his voice echo in my ears immediately. That voice...

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Now, I have a question... you know, chapters are supposed to be 1000 words long at least? Well... um... these ones aren't... what should I do? :D Maybe I could...um... unite two chapters to make one, and that way, it'll be as if I have three chapters by now? Thank you again! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. I know; it's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm really sorry about that, as I've said on my other story. Oh, and there is one more chapter apart from this one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance.**

**Dedicated to: cupcakez12**

**Chapter 7**

**Tawni POV**

That voice... That pestering voice of the one and only 'greatest actor of our generation', Chad Dylan Cooper, the one we all dearly loved. I snorted suddenly at the thought of that. As if.

"It's Tawni Hart," I announced proudly, holding back a few more remarks that I preferred keeping to myself.

"Well, I guess you have dialed the wrong number, Randomer," he told me, sounding slightly confused due to the fact that he wasn't really expecting to get a phone call from me. He was just about to close when I raised my voice to stop him and make myself heard.

"Listen to me now, Pooper. I wasn't going to call unless we were going to talk Sonny matters here," I announced him and there was dead silence on the other end. I chuckled to myself. He was clearly worried. About Sonny. Wondering what had occurred, so important that I had dared call.

"Why? What's up with her?" he asked me, and I caught a note of alarm in his voice as he placed the question.

"Is she sick? Hurt? Upset?" he went on, almost pleading for me to deny all those. I rolled my eyes and commenced to speak.

"Quit the guessing, genius. In fact, she is really angry," I let him know, blowing a few strands of hair off my face and trying to make them fall nicely on my shoulders.

"So, that is why she hasn't been too eager to talk to me today?" he concluded, more to himself, letting the statement come out in the form of a question. I could tell that he was quite reluctant about letting that out.

"She wasn't willing to talk to me either. Actually, she shouted at me and she thinks that..." I let my voice trail off in order to emphasize the idea that what was following to be told was important; and I wondered whether his great mind could figure out the continuation.

There was silence on the other end though so I decided to bring the ending of the conversation closer to the present, to get rid of the subject faster.

"She has somehow gotten the idea that we have been dating and hiding it from her. She now considers me a disloyal friend and you, a cheating boyfriend," I snapped at him, angry because I had been forced to explain the whole situation instead of having him guess the ending with the generous help of the clues that I had given him.

I heard a peculiar noise on the other end, which I acknowledged as chocking, and then with a frantic gasp for air, Chad was silenced, and for the rest of the conversation, the only thing that I could hear was the desperate sound of his ragged breathing, and I could almost feel his anguish.

**Zora POV**

I swiftly withdrew my head from the vent, pursing my lips tightly and I closed my eyes; helplessness and vexation washing me over as realization stroke me at once.

**I know that this situation may be confusing. Though, it might be really obvious on the other hand. It just depends...**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! I kept it the way it was initially written... I am really sorry for the terribly slow update! :D**

**Warning: Contains a spoiler for one episode...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance! **

**Dedicated to everyone! Thank you for everything!**

**Sonny POV**

I was really upset after the discussion I had with Tawni just a while ago, and in spite of the fact that I had really tried my best to conceal this behind a poker face, I was aware of the obviousness of the fact that I was completely destroyed on the inside.

I just couldn't allow my mind to process the idea that my best friend and my boyfriend were doing this to me. They had been trying to avoid this subject; making me consider them the most innocent people, yet what they had been planning behind my back was heart-shattering.

I shuddered at once, and let my eyelids glue one to each other.

"Sonny, I have to talk to you again," Zora muttered, appearing suddenly ion the room. I snapped my eyes open, having been taken by surprise, and I couldn't help remarking the absent expression that she wore on her face.

A gasp broke through my previously sealed lips, at the idea that I hadn't been alone.

"Yeah, I really enjoy doing the spying thing. When it gets personal though, I do back off," she reassured me as if she had just read my mind. I stared at her for a while, and eventually sighed; waiting for the news she was going to give me.

"Sonny, it turns out I was wrong. And I am very ashamed of myself for that, please keep that in mind. When it came to things like these, I was rarely wrong, but turns out I'm not that of an expert on this domain. I am sorry. But you will be happy to hear that what I have been thinking- what all of us have been thinking- is not entirely the truth,"

"Sonny!" a high-pitched voice shrieked and Tawni appeared inside the room, panting. I frowned at her but my glance was stolen by Chad, who had just entered the room and had slid his palm into Tawni's, the two forming just the perfect couple.

"M'lady!" came another voice on the hallway, and seconds later, I was staring at another figure. _Another _Chad. Memories flooding my mind, I recalled the times when Chad had sent me on dates with his stunt double, and came to acknowledge the fact that I was gaping at both Chad and Chaz.

Zora's previous expression had proven me right, but as I scanned the area to catch glimpse of her, I found that she had vanished.

"Sonny, you got it all wrong. I wouldn't steal your boyfriend, so I just got myself an identical one. I wasn't dating Chad; I was going out with Mackenzie. I would have told you when I would have been prepared," Tawni explained.

Relief flushed on my face as I rushed to hug her and my real boyfriend.

"Oh, and Chad, know that I am the new Mackenzie!" Chaz exclaimed and horror- struck my Cooper.

"Ha-ha, we told you we'd get him, Sonny!" Grady and Nico cried out, suddenly appearing in the room.

**Hehe...remember our dear Chaz Mylan Looper from 'My Two Chads'? : D yeah. Weird, huh? :D Turns out Chad and Tawni weren't together after all! Now that I come to think about it, I think I could have rather had it all be true. Or maybe not... In any case, this was the last chapter. Thank you very much to everybody who: read; alerted; added on favorite list and reviewed! I really appreciate it! **


End file.
